The Man You Love
by HC247
Summary: I only wanna be the man, to give you everything I can, every day and every night, love you for all my life. Fiyerba. Apologies for the strange formatting. The site was being difficult.


**This was inspired by Il Divo's song of the same name. Since the majority of the song is in Spanish, (Sorry, Tiggy!), I did a loose translation into English after each line.**_

* * *

__Si me ves hallarás en mis ojos el amor (If you see me, you will find love in my eyes)  
Eres tú la mitad que a mi vida completó (You are the half that completes my life)  
Lo que soy te daré sin miedo a algun error (What I am, an error, I give you without fear)  
Creo en ti y dejaré en tus manos mi ilusión. (I believe in you and leave my dream in your hands)  
Quiero estar dentro de tu corazón, ( I want to be inside your heart)  
Poder lograr que me ames como yo. (To be able to make you love me as I love you)_

He smiled down at her, taking in her flushed face and the rise and fall of her chest as the breath returned to her. Her hair flew in wild disarray, no doubt the work of his hands and his smile grew a bit more as he remembered exactly how it had gotten that way.

Letting out a long breath himself, he leaned down to steal a final kiss, lingering a moment longer than necessary before rolling of and pulling her down with him.  
You're amazing", was all he could muster.

A slight chuckle was the only response he received before she replied, "You say that every time, Yero."

He grinned at her playful tone, taking in the scent of her hair. "Only because its true."

Elphaba sighed, turning in her arms to face him. "Don't make me send you away for getting sentimental."

He cringed, remembering their last argument. "Im shutting up."

"Good." She leaned up to kiss him. "Besides", she whispered against his lips, "Sometimes not talking has its advantages."

"Point taken", he murmured as he lent forward to meet her kiss, winding his arms around her thin shoulders. They lay there for what seemed an eternity, perfectly content to simply taste and touch one another. His left hand trailed down her side and drew her body closer to his.

A soft moan came from Elphabas throat as his fingers made their decent, stopping at her waist to softly brush over her emerald skin, teasing her. When she felt his hand still, she knew he was contemplating whether or not to defy her and continue the trail down her body. Holing her breath, she continued to kiss him, curious to see what he would do.

Thankfully, he didnt seem to want to risk getting kicked out again, so it stayed where it was, resting lightly on her hip. _Smart man._

She pulled away suddenly, laying her head on his shoulder. "Don't come tomorrow. Its a work night."

He blinked, taking a moment to absorb what she said. "Alright." He did nothing to hide the disappointment in his voice. He was quiet for a moment before asking, "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

She glanced up at him. "What?"

He sat up, shrugging. "Your work. The Resistance. Dont you just wish it could be over and you could live in peace?"

It was her turn to sit up, eyes blazing. "And what would I do, Fiyero? I certainly dont have a life with you. Was else is there? Retire to a solitary life in the country? I'd die of boredom. I'm not meant to blend in. This is my mission and I intended to see it through."

"Calm down, Fae. I'm not attacking you!" Placing his hands on her shoulders, he met her eyes. "I simply meant that you must get tired of living a life in the shadows. I know a quiet life was never in the cards for you, believe me. You're much too passionate for that."

She looked away, but didn't apologize. Fiyero didn't expect her too. Finally, she whispered, "Have you ever wanted to make a difference, Yero?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't everyone?"

She shook her head. "Not in the minimalist way that most see it. I want to be a part of something much bigger. By killing the Wizard, thousands of Animals will finally have justice for all indiscretions committed against them." Her eyes were blazing once again, only this time the anger was replaced with something else; something passionate. "The difference will be cataclysmic; something that will be talked about centuries form now." She turned to him then. "I want a revolution"

The conviction in her voice was overwhelming; nearly enough to make him want to join her in her fight. "You know I support you in whatever you do."

Her smile faltered a bit. "But don't you ever want to be a part of it?"

He shrugged again. "Changing the world is your calling, Fae. Not mine.'

"So that's all a life is worth to you then? Just sit back and watch it pass by?"

"It depends on several things."

A brow rose, "Such as?"

He paused, knowing he was treading on thin ice. "Do you love me, Fae?"

Her face became serious, eyes flickering from the wall to his gaze. "You know I do," she said evenly.

Then that's all I need."

She scoffed, "Don't be foolish, Fiyero."

He came to her then gathering her in his arms. "I'm not. If you want to change the world, the have at it. Go out there and fight. Just come back to me."

She shook her head, willing herself to forget his wife. "I'll always come back to you, Yero. I love you, so much. You're the only man I've ever cared for."

"I know," he said, leaning his forehead against hers. "And thats why its more than enough for me to simply be the man you love ."

_Quiero ser el lugar donde puedas refugiar (I want to be you place of refuge)  
El temor y calmar en mis brazos tu ansiedad (To calm your anxiety in my arms)  
Desde hoy voy a ser todo para ti (From today, I will be everything for you)  
Hasta ayer te sueno y ahora estas aqua (Until yesterday, I dreamed and now youre here)  
Quiero oir tus secretos, lo que suees descubrir, ( I want o hear your secrets, what you hide)  
Quiero amarte asi. ( I want to love you so)_


End file.
